


A Lot You Don't Know

by queenmidalah



Category: Primeval
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1931016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenmidalah/pseuds/queenmidalah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To say he was stunned as he turned the corner to find Abby dancing and bobbing through her lab and singing, quite well actually, to whatever was playing through the buds in her ears would be an understatement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lot You Don't Know

Becker never thought that there was anything that some of his teammates could do that would surprise him. That is until he headed for Abby's lab when he heard sounds that did not normally echo from there. Not to mention that it was much later than she normally was here, so it concerned him that someone had gotten into the ARC.

To say he was stunned as he turned the corner to find Abby dancing and bobbing through her lab and singing, quite well actually, to whatever was playing through the buds in her ears would be an understatement. 

Grinning, he crossed his arms over his chest and propped his shoulder against the frame as he casually crossed one booted ankle over the other. He had to admit, her voice was pretty great as he listened. He wondered how often she did this; come to her lab to sing and dance.

"What's going on on the floor? I love this record baby but I can't see straight any-- AHH!" Abby had spun around as she sang, her eyes opening and landing on a smiling Becker. She quickly yanked the earbuds from ears. She could already feel color darkening her cheeks as she blushed.

Becker unfolded his arms, clapping slowly. "Very nice, though you were a little off on that last note," he said, obvious amusement in his tone.

"How long... um... what are you doing here?" Abby quickly tried to compose herself, hurrying to her lab table and setting her ipod down as if it was going to burn her for allowing her to get caught.

"How long was I standing there? Long enough, and I'm here because I was doing some last minute security sweeps when I heard you," Becker answered. "You have a lovely voice, by the way."

Abby blushed deeper, ducking her head. "I um... I was in a singing group when I was a teenager," she admitted. "Did pretty well, but we decided it was time for new things."

Becker's eyebrow arched. "I did not know you were in a singing group," he said.

Abby lifted her head and gave him a cheeky grin. "There's a lot of things you don't know about me, Hilary Becker." She grabbed her ipod and earbuds before snagging her bag. "See you tomorrow, Captain."

~~~

Two days later, Becker swung into Abby's lab. He walked over to the table and slipped a paper onto it before backing up. He hadn't said a word. Abby looked up from the images she'd been looking at and grabbed it.

"What's this?" she asked.

Becker paused and turned, his hands tucked behind his back. "That is information about a theater group I am apart of," he said. "We're having auditions soon for an amateur production of RENT. Thought maybe you'd be interested in auditioning."

"Wait..." Abby hopped off her stool and walked around the side of the table. She rested her hip against the edge, looking at the paper. "You are a part of a theater group?"

"Hm mm," Becker said.

"I... I didn't know you were into theater, let alone in a group," Abby said.

Becker's mouth slowly curved into a cheeky grin, similar to the one she'd given him. "Well," he said. "There's a lot of things you don't know about me, Abby Maitland."


End file.
